


Luna en el cielo

by Ilya_C



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilya_C/pseuds/Ilya_C
Summary: Gen siempre había sentido fascinación por las almas y corazones humanos, aun cuando el velo de agua le hacía invisible a ellos. Después de mucho tiempo, un día se encontró observando a un humano que podía sentir su presencia y cuando menos intuir el murmullo de su voz. Sin embargo, su visita es esporádica y distante. De cualquier modo, Gen sabe que aun si estuviera a su lado, no puede cerrar la brecha entre ellos. Lo único que puede hacer es pedirle a la Luna que le haga llegar su amor.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Luna en el cielo

**Author's Note:**

> Este AU esta inspirando en la opera checa "Rusalka". Bueno, principalmente en el primer acto la verdad, (me ahorrare la tragedia, muchas gracias). Si no conocen la historia no se preocupen, Dvořak se inspiro mucho en la Sirenita de Andersen, pero ya sabe, con folklor checo: ninfas de agua (rusalkas) en lugar de sirenas y Jezibaba en lugar de la bruja del mar. 
> 
> De igual modo no afecta no conocerla, yo solo quería escribir a Gen como Rusalka cantando el aria a la luna y esa es mi excusa para esto, eso y mi amor por Asagiri Gen. ❤

Gen había vivido una existencia inmutable desde el día en que nació. Era feliz rodeado de sus hermanos y hermanas, alegres de jugar día y noche en las profundidades o superficies de las aguas, cantando y riendo al amparo de su padre en las orillas del lago que llamaban hogar. Eternos mientras su manto de agua les protegía, aun si Gen sabía, también les ataba.

Siempre había sentido curiosidad por todas las criaturas que no eran como él. Desde los pequeños animales que disfrutaban de las aguas de su lago, a la Luna que velaba sus juegos nocturnos, hasta la extraña y sabía mujer que conocía todos los secretos de las trasformaciones. Pero especialmente, era curioso de observar a los humanos. Tan similares en aparecía después de todo, tal vez menos hermosos en ocasiones, y definitivamente más efímeros y mutables.

Pero sobre todo, Gen tenía curiosidad sobre el alma y corazón de los humanos, que pronto entendió, él y los suyos no poseían. Los humanos podían soñar, anhelar, amar y ser amados y, aún si su existencia carnal era efímera, sus almas eran eternas, subían a los cielos donde la Luna los amaría y cuidaría para toda la eternidad. Gen entendían que no era algo que él pudiera tener y, aunque era curioso, no deseaba fervientemente poseer tales cualidades. Era feliz entre las risas, cantos, juegos y cariño que los suyos le brindaban. Eso también debía ser amor, aun si no tenía un alma y corazón humano que lo avalara, tenía que serlo porque, si no, no sabía que más era.

Cuando Gen nació los humanos pasaban raras veces por el bosque que protegía su hogar, a menos que fueran valientes, tontos o desesperados por los favores de fuerzas que no podían comprender. Sin embargo, el tiempo cambió, pasó rápido y los humanos cambiaron con el. Aún mantenían una prudente distancia de su lago y su bosque, pero esta vez no era el temor a lo desconocido lo que los alejaba, era lo contrario, era porque era especial. Parecía que eso les hacía instintivamente desear protegerlo, buscar aprender de él y desearlo, aun si no entendían por qué y se escudaban en su cada vez más amada lógica y razón.

Aún era poco frecuente ver humanos acercarse a su lago, pero de todas formas le gustaba verlos tomar sus pequeñas muestras, marcar sus incomprensibles notas deseando poner un nombre a aquello que no podían comprender, aquello que pensaban les sería útil. ¿Pará qué? Él no lo sabía.

Cuando los humanos venían, sus hermanos y hermanas solían ir chillando a otro lado del bosque o volver a las profundidades de su hogar en las aguas, nunca entendieron la fascinación de Gen por los humanos. Nunca le importo de todos modos, le gustaba más así, aun si su padre les advirtió no meterse con los humanos. Aunque, no era como si eso fuera posible.

Los humanos no podían verlo, las aguas eran su hogar, pero también una prisión que no le dejaban marchar fuera. Un muro que alejaba los ojos indiscretos de lo que no podían comprender, de lo que si podían ver, tratarían de poseer y que probablemente arruinarían. Gen había tratado, desobediente como era, de hacerse notar por los humanos, pero siempre había fallado. Pronto se resignó, pensó que estaba bien solo viendo, sería feliz mientras pudiera jugar con los suyos y adornarse con joyas para hacer juego con la belleza de la Luna, a quién siempre trataba de arrancar sus secretos ofreciendo sus confidencias a cambio.

De todos modos, ningún humano podía verle o escucharle, ni siquiera tenían la habilidad de sentirlo. Sin mencionar que últimamente habían sido poco diligentes y aburridos al recolectar sus pequeñas muestras y notas, como si ya no les interesara descubrir sus secretos pero no estuvieron del todo seguros de abandonar el lugar del todo, más por costumbre que dedicación, entendió pronto Gen. Se preguntó si el tiempo había vuelto las almas y corazones de los humanos aburridas, o tal vez él finalmente se había aburrido de los ellos.

Gen supo que se había equivocado cuando lo conoció. Era un humano adulto, un hombre de cabellos cenizos que se hacían más oscuros en sus largas puntas acomodas diligentemente detrás de su cabeza, el hombre tenía gentiles ojos marrones que recorrían el bosque como si supiera el lugar exacto donde cada criatura se encontraba escondida de su presencia. El hombre extraño tomaba notas con dedicación, fotografiaba cada cosa que le llamaba la atención y recogía las pequeñas muestras sin el más mínimo rastro de fastidio o aburrimiento.

"Este lugar es muy interesante, es una suerte que lo conserven intacto, ¿no crees?".

El hombre habló mientras seguía estudiando diligentemente cada pequeña muestra, tenía una voz agradable, profunda y risueña. A Gen le agradaba y, por las pequeñas cabecillas de sus hermanas asomadas de sus escondites, podía deducir que a ellas también. Esperaba que otro humano llegara, pero pronto se dio cuenta que nadie más estaba allí. ¿Le estaba hablando el hombre extraño? No, la idea era ridícula. Probablemente sólo hablaba para sí mismo.

"La vegetación, el suelo y el agua son anormales aquí, por eso es tan interesante. ¿Es por ustedes?".

Esta vez Gen estaba seguro que le hablaba a él. ¡Pero eso era imposible! Tal vez seguía siendo joven, pero había vivido más que cualquier humano, y estaba seguro que ninguno había podido sentirlos antes. Gen se asustó, sus hermanas volvieron rápidamente a sus escondites; probablemente él debía hacer lo mismo y entrar al lago, pero no podía, una parte de él quería averiguar sobre el peculiar humano.

"¡Oh! No necesitas irte, por favor. Tampoco tienes que responder, aunque supongo que no podría escuchar la respuesta de todos modos. Pero es agradable no sentir que estoy solo y eres el único que no se esconde, ¿o es única? No sé bien cómo funciona, mis disculpas".

Gen siempre había tenido una gran curiosidad, le gustaba aprender y los humanos siempre habían sido sus objetos de estudio favoritos. No había motivos para desaprovechar la oportunidad de estudiar a un humano que podía sentir que estaba allí, ¡incluso sabía que sus hermanos y hermanas estaba allí! Eso lo decidía, se quedó en su lugar.

"Bien, supongo que me presentaré ahora. Mi nombre es Ishigami Byakuya. ¡Es un placer conocerlos!".

Por supuesto no hubo respuesta, pero Gen sintió que no había daño en presentarse a sí mismo.

"Yo soy Gen, y esos escondidos son mis hermanos y hermanas mayores". Eso le valió algunas miradas acusadoras de sus hermanos, pero por supuesto el humano no lo escucho.

"Probablemente te preguntaras porque tomo muestras de tu bosque". Habló al aire nuevamente.

"¡Su tierra es muy extraña! Estas muestras son para analizarse en un laboratorio, la finalidad es detectar los elementos químicos que hacen este lugar tan especial".

"Esas son muchas palabras desconocidas Byakuya-san".

"Bueno en realidad tampoco sé cómo funciona, llevo las muestras para alguien más. Yo solo soy maestro en una universidad, mi hijo es el verdadero genio científico aquí. ¡Es el chico más increíble!".

"Pareces un poco joven para tener un hijo Byakuya-san. Pero nunca se sabe con los humanos".

Gen pudo ver las cabezas de sus hermanas asomarse con curiosidad al hombre y su peculiar conversación, de algún modo unilateral para ambos.

"Su nombre es Senku. Aún es un mocoso, ¡pero ya es tan inteligente y decidido! ¡Definitivamente salió a mí! ¿No creen?". Preguntó volteando directamente a dónde sus hermanas habían salido completamente, las cuales chillaron antes de estallar en risitas y fingir esconderse de nuevo.

"¡Hahaha! Bueno, en realidad no puedo tomar el mérito por eso. No es mi hijo de sangre, así que no hice mucho allí".

"Eso no importa Byakuya-san. Tampoco comparto sangre con mis hermanos y hermanas, o con nuestro padre. En realidad, no tenemos sangre".

Sus hermanas a sintieron de acuerdo, sus hermanos ni siquiera se asomaron y su padre… su padre probablemente ya lo habría llevado de vuelta al lago de estar despierto.

"Supongo que eso no importa ¿verdad? De todos modos el no pudo venir y solo pude calmarlo prometiendo traerle muestras. Por favor disculpen la invasión, simplemente no pude decirle que no".

"¡Muy mal Byakuya-san!~ Vas a malcriarlo si sigues dando todo lo que pide. No queras que sea mimado como mis hermanas, ¿no?".

Eso le valió unos chillidos indignados de sus hermanas, pero apenas podían contener su risa ante la veracidad de sus palabras. Byakuya seguía contando historias que Gen apenas podía entender sobre su hijo y sus inventos científicos.

"De todas maneras, pienso traerlo un día. ¡Solo esperen a conocerlo!".

"¿Oh? ¿Eso significa que volverás Byakuya-san? ¡Asegúrate de traer historias divertidas!".

"Tendré que pedirles que esperen un poco para ello. No sé si es mucho tiempo o poco para ustedes pero, tardaré un par de años en volver. ¿Saben? ¡Finalmente iré a la luna!".  
Gen estaba apuntó de caer de su roca, sus hermanas chillaron horrorizadas y comenzaron a suplicar para que el hombre no se fuera, él apenas pudo encontrar su voz.

"¡Byakuya-san! ¡¡No puedes estar muriendo tan pronto!! Es imposible que sea vejez… ¿Es una enfermedad? ¿Una maldición? Tal vez Jezibaba pueda ayudarte. ¡No tienes que ir a la Luna aun!".

"¡Pero descuida volveré!".

"¿¡De la Luna!? ¡¡Nadie vuelve de la Luna!!".

"Regresaré y traeré conmigo a Senku. ¡Lo prometo! Estoy seguro que Senku podrá encontrar el modo de que nos comuniquemos".

"¡Byakuya-san no estas escuchando el punto aquí! ¡¡Una vez que tu alma vaya a los cielos, te quedaras con la Luna para siempre!!".

"Y cuando vuelva podré conocerlos a todos apropiadamente. ¡Tal vez incluso Senku venga a presentarse el mismo y ya tenga las respuestas antes de que vuelva!".

"¿De verdad podrás volver?".

"Espero regresar pronto, pero ahora debo irme. ¡Nos veremos! ¡Fue un placer conocerlos!".

Y entonces se fue. Gen no sabía que pensar, seguro sus hermanas estaban desconsoladas de que Byakuya-san se fuera a la Luna, pero él había prometido volver y traer a su hijo para hablar con él. Era una tontería creer que un humano podía volver de los dominios de la Luna en los cielos, pero también lo era pensar que un humano podía sentirlos, y allí estaba ese extraño hombre. Tal vez si alguien podía ir y volver de la Luna era Byakuya-san. Además, había dicho que su hijo era el más increíble, eso apenas se lo podía imaginar. Si realmente lograba hablar con ellos eso sería... Más de lo que Gen había imaginado jamás.

Así que trato de ser paciente y esperar, pero el encuentro había reavivado su interés por los humanos. ¡Pronto Byakuya-san volvería y traería a su hijo! ¡Senku-chan lograría comunicarse con ellos! ¡¡Gen podría comunicarse preguntarles como era tener un alma y corazón!!.

Todas las noches Gen le preguntaba a la Luna si venían de regreso sus salvadores. ¿Byakuya-san ya había llegado con ella? ¿Estaba volviendo del cielo? ¿Senku-chan ya sabía cómo verlo y escucharlo? ¿Estaba de camino a encontrarlo? Pero la Luna sólo escuchaba en silencio sus cuestionamientos. Era una suerte que su padre durmiera en el fondo del lago, porque pese a que fue él quien le enseñó sobre las almas y corazones humano, era reacio a que se interesara en ellos.

Un día un humano llegó a su bosque, pero no era Byakuya-san. Era más joven, Gen podía decir eso porque se parecía más sus hermanos y a sí mismo, probablemente era el humano más joven que se había acercado a su lago desde las épocas de antaño. Era un joven extraño, y aunque llevaba puestas las mismas ropas que todos los humanos que Gen había visto en los últimos tiempos, esos abrigos largos y blancos, todo lo demás en él era inusual.

Sus cabellos eran blanquecinos en las raíces, mientras aumentaban a un color verde claro hasta las puntas, alzándose orgullosos en su cabeza, como el pasto que crecía en la parte más seca de su bosque, donde el musgo no lo cubría todo. Era delgado y muy pálido, además tenía unos inquietantes ojos rojos como rubíes. Gen comenzaba a preguntarse si no era este chico un espíritu del bosque en busca de un nuevo hogar. Por supuesto eso no era el caso, el joven era un ser humano completamente.

Parecía que este humano no se percataba de su presencia, fue un poco decepcionante, pero un humano era un humano, no debía quejarse del humano que le tocó y tenía que estudiarlo diligentemente. El joven revisaba cuidadoso el suelo cercano a su lago, mirando de vez en cuando algunas piedras o plantas, tomando algunas notas como había visto hacer a otros humanos. Gen se preguntaba qué es lo que tanto querían que su bosque les dijera.

"¿Vas a quedarte todo el día allí? ¿O vas a enseñarme cómo funciona este lugar?".

Gen se sobresaltó por la voz del joven quien se había sentado en el suave musgo mientras estudiaba detenidamente sus notas. Dudo por un momento, no pensaba que el chico hablara con sus notas, pero tampoco había dado otros signos de reconocimiento a su presencia.

"¿Sin respuesta? Bueno, Byakuya dijo que podía ser así. Valía la penas intentarlo". Alegó despreocupado por el silencio.

Era todo lo que Gen necesitaba para saberlo ¡¡este era Senku-chan!! Finalmente había venido tal como Byakuya-san había prometido.

"¡¡Senku-chan!! ¿¡Puedes verme!? ¿¡Puedes escucharme o sentir mi presencia!? ¿Dónde está Byakuya-san? ¡Tal vez te adelantaste justo como él dijo que harías! ¿Que necesitas saber Senku-chan? ¡Puedo contarte lo que necesites!".

"Oi, Tinkerbell. Más despacio. Deja de zumbar en mi odio. No puedo entender lo que dices".

Gen decidió ignorar el gesto de molestia del joven que tiraba de su propia oreja con disconformidad. ¡Era demasiado feliz como para importarle!.  
"¡¡Senku-chan puedes escucharme!!".

"¡Ugh! Ese fue un murmullo agudo. En realidad no puedo entender lo que dices. ¿Es algún idioma si acaso?".

Gen no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado por un momento. Él no podía entenderlo. ¿Era por el velo de agua? Seguramente eso evitaba que su voz llegara al joven. Sin embargo, era más de lo que ningún humano había podido hacer hasta ahora, si Senku-chan podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz, ¡significaba que también podría cuando menos sentir su presencia! ¡Byakuya-san tenía razón! ¡¡Senku-chan era increíble!!.

"¿Ya sin palabras de nuevo? ¿Acaso estas molesto porque no puedo entenderte? Mira que eres llorón".

"¡¡Senku-chan que grosero!!".

"Oh. Allí está de nuevo. Definitivamente eso no es un idioma, pero ya que no tienes problemas en entender lo que digo, parece que lo que tenemos aquí son algunos problemas de acústica en mi lado receptor".

"¿Acústica? ¿Eso es malo Senku-chan?".

"Bueno no tienes de qué preocuparte. ¡Estoy diez mil millones por ciento seguro de que puedo arreglarlo! Kukuku. Esto será emocionante".

El joven finalmente se había vuelto a verle, y Gen sintió que la mirada se encontraba directamente con la suya. No pudo evitar sentir un ligero estremecimiento, pero no tenía miedo, algo en la mirada rubí del joven le dijo que podía confiar en sus palabras. Gen creyó en él.

Senku había tenido que irse cuando anocheció, pero justo como había prometido volvió al día siguiente. Esta vez venía con otros dos humanos que traían un montón de cosas humanas que no conocía, un hombre y una mujer bastante jóvenes. Era emocionante ver tantos humanos, aun si sus hermanas parecían no favorecerlos como a Byakuya-san.

"Puedes ponerlos por allá Taiju, las instalare más tarde". Aseguró Senku.

"¡No hay problema!". Respondió el sonriente hombre joven que sostenía una gran carga.

"¿Estás seguro de esto Senku?". Preguntó la dulce y clara voz de la chica que los acompañaba.

"Claro, es la ubicación perfecta para ponerlos".

"No me refería a eso. Cuando dijiste que querías venir a este lugar de vacaciones, ya imaginaba que te escaparías un par de veces a estudiar el bosque pero. Acampar aquí solo...".

Gen podía detectar la duda y preocupación en la voz de la joven, pero la noticia de Senku quedándose en su bosque eclipso cualquier otro pensamiento sobre cómo la joven podía tener razón de los peligros.

"Yuzuriha tiene razón Senku. ¿Estás seguro de querer quedarte aquí solo? Puede haber animales salvajes". Secundo el joven más alto de los tres.

"No hay depredadores peligrosos en el área". Aseguró tranquilamente Senku.

"Aun así... Este lugar es extraño. Se siente como si no estuviéramos solos. ¿Estás seguro que no estamos invadiendo la morada de un kami?". Expresó la joven.

Gen se maravilló de encontrar tantas personas que podían sentir su presencia a través del velo. Tal vez los humanos si estaban evolucionado.

"¿Te refieres a Tinkerbell? Descuida, lo más peligroso que puede hacer es zumbar molestamente todo el día en mi oído". Aseguró Senku despreocupado.

"¿¡Hadas!? ¿¡Hay hadas en este bosque!?". El joven más alto exclamó emocionado.

"Puedes decirlo así. Solo debo arreglar el problema de acústica para saberlo. Eso resolverá el enigma".

"¡Oh! ¿Las hadas están aquí ahora?". Preguntó el chico curioso.

"Lo hacen, o al menos Tinkerbell está aquí. Inusualmente callado debo agregar". Aseguró Senku en lo que Gen suponía era una provocación para contestar.

"¡Whoa! Mi nombre es Ooki Taiju. ¡¡Es un gusto conócete Tinkerbell!!". Saludo energéticamente el chico mientras hacía una reverencia educada a los árboles.

"Mi nombre es Gen, no Tinkerbell. Pero también es un gusto Taiju-chan". Respondió de buen humor.

"¿Eh? Finalmente eres parlanchín de nuevo". Agregó Senku divertido.

"Mi nombre es Ogawa Yuzuriha. Es un gusto conocerlo". Intervino la joven inclinándose diligentemente en la dirección de Gen.

"El placer es mío Yuzuriha-chan~".

Estos humanos eran, con creces, mucho más interesantes que los que había visto en los últimos tiempos.

"Bueno, finalmente estas de buen humor ¿no? Ya podrías decirme cómo funciona este lugar". Intervino Senku finalmente volviéndose a verlo, o al menos viendo el lugar donde debía de estar.

"Eres tan poco delicado Senku-chan~. Estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación aquí". Reclamo Gen sin mal humor en absoluto.

"¡Deberíamos quedarnos a ayudar entonces! Así podremos conocer más rápido a Tinkerbell". Aseguró Taiju.

"Eso no es necesario, ustedes pueden ir a disfrutar sus vacaciones. Les llamaré si necesito algo o si logro entablar comunicación".

"¿Estás seguro Senku?". Intervino Yuzuriha.

"¡Diez mil millones por ciento seguro!".

"Bien, entonces estaremos en contacto. Por favor cuide de Senku por nosotros". Pidió la joven inclinándose una vez más hacia él.

"No sé qué tanto pueda hacer por el Yuzuriha-chan, pero al menos prometo mantener mis ojos en él". Respondió a la preocupada chica, aun cuando sabía que no podría escucharlo.

"¡Esperamos hablar contigo pronto Tinkerbell!". Se despidió Taiju imitando a Yuzuriha.

"Bien, bien ya pudieron despedirse. Deberían bajar antes del anochecer". Declaró Senku despidiendo a sus amigos hasta que finalmente se fueron.

"Son chicos muy buenos Senku-chan~. Procura ser más amable con ellos".

"Sí, sí lo que sea. Ahora vamos a trabajar".

Observó entretenido el trabajo de Senku, quien probablemente intuyendo la curiosidad de Gen gracias a las interminables olas de preguntas, que el humano le aseguró eran un murmullo molesto, se dedicó a explicar sus acciones. Algunas cosas podían entenderlas, asegurar un refugio para dormir, alimentos y bebida, cosas esenciales para los humanos. Pero cuando Senku hablaba se sus aparatos y experimentos científicos, Gen no podía seguir el paso, aunque no le importaba escucharlo hablar.

De este modo pasaron gran parte de la noche, y Gen no podía evitar preguntarse si en este momento Byakuya-san los estaba mirando junto a la Luna. En algún momento Senku se quedó dormido junto a sus herramientas de trabajo, olvidando completamente el refugio que había preparado para sí mismo. Eso no parecía bueno para los humanos, tan sensibles al frío y los elementos naturales. Además, tal vez en el bosque no había animales peligrosos, pero nada podía asegurarle a Gen, que alguno de sus hermanos no encontrarían divertido arrastrar al humano dormido al fondo del lago, eso no podía ser buena idea en absoluto.

"Senku-chan, no puedo cuidarte de lo que está de tu lado del velo, pero al menos vigilarse tu sueño en mi lado. Procura ser más cuidadoso la siguiente vez".

Era una fortuna que él no tuviera necesidad de dormir, aun si era un hábito. Así que paso toda la noche vigilando el sueño del frágil humano frente a él. Cantando para sí, para la Luna que los iluminaba, para entretener y disuadir a sus hermanos de ideas peligrosas y, también, para el joven dormido tan cerca de él como ningún otro humano había estado jamás.

Al día siguiente repitieron lo que se convirtió en su pequeña rutina. Senku trabajaba en sus aparatos científicos, mientras explicaba a Gen algunos detalles de lo que hacía y como ayudaría eso a que pudiera escucharlo. Gen daba algunas opiniones o preguntas que Senku no podía entender, pero que de igual modo respondía como si mantuvieran una conversación. Al caer la noche era frecuente que el joven humano cayera dormido en medio de su trabajo, en lugar de volver a su refugio. Esas noches siempre estaba más cerca de Gen y él le cantaba mientras vigilaba su sueño.

Un día cuando los aparatos estaban casi listos, Senku se volvió hacia Gen mientras descansaba ser a del lago para ingerir sus alimentos.

"Oi Tinkerbell. ¿Exactamente de dónde vienes?".

Gen quería objetar que ese no era su nombre, aunque sabía que sería en vano, como lo sería darle una respuesta hablada, por lo que optó por mostrarle. Se volvió hacia su lago comenzó a agitar sus aguas a su paso, pequeñas ondulaciones irrumpían la calma de su superficie que plácida y perezosa, vibraba con cada toque de Gen sobre ella.

"Oh, bueno. Ya lo suponía. Eso explica mucho".

"Ya ves Senku-chan. Aunque no hay mucho que pueda hacer por ello, las aguas me retienen de este lado".

"Esta tarde probaré los equipos, procuraré acercarlos al lago. Todo lo que tienes que hacer, es seguir parloteando como siempre". Aseguró confiado, y Gen no pudo evitar contagiarse de esa confianza.

"Sí. Puedes contar con ello Senku-chan~".

La primera vez que intentaron fue un fracaso, solo podían escuchar ruidos inconexos y Gen no podía evitar sentirse decaído porque esa no era su melodiosa voz. Sin embargo, Senku le aseguró que los fracasos son parte del método científico, solo había que seguir intentando. Y Senku tenía razón, después de un par de intentos lograron avanzar.

Aunque aún no podía escuchar su voz ser transmitida a los aparatos de Senku, podía escuchar el agua cada vez que hablaba. Como las ondulaciones en su lago, las corrientes de los ríos, las olas en el mar, la lluvia tranquila o furiosa. Se preguntó si era de este modo en que Senku le escuchaba, pero por la expresión de sorpresa del joven, parecía no ser el caso. Al menos no precisamente.

"Oi, Tinkerbell... Esto sonara raro, pero. ¿Alguna vez has cantado mientras yo dormía?".

El joven parecía serio y concentrado, un rostro que Gen se había acostumbrado a mirar, como si tratara de encontrar una respuesta que se le escurría entre los dedos, como si tratara de recordar algo importante. Gen no se percató de que guardo absoluto silencio hasta que el joven volvió a hablar.

"Ya sabes cantar es como hablar, pero hay un ritmo, una melodía. No siempre haya palabras, es como lala, la, la, la~. O algo así". Expresó el humano arrugado la nariz ante su pobre intento de canto.

"Sé lo que es cantar Senku-chan. Y sí, lo he hecho. Deberías estarme agradecido por ello".

"Desde que he llegado aquí he estado escuchando agua en mis sueños. Olas, corrientes, lluvia, esas cosas, pero tengo la sensación de que había una canción allí. Esto podría significar que mis frecuencias cerebrales al dormir pueden decodificar parte de la interferencia. Si logramos hacer que las máquinas imiten esa frecuencia, podemos estar más cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo".

Gen no podía entender del todo lo que Senku hablaba, pero parecía algo bueno. Ahora monitoreaba en las noches, Gen cantaba o hablaba mientras Senku dormía y también se monitoreaba. Cada día trataba de arreglar los sonidos del agua para escuchar su voz. Sin embargo, más rápido de lo que le gustaría, el tiempo llegó a su límite, o al menos eso es lo que Senku le había explicado.

Se tenía que ir, pero había prometido volver. Le explicó que debía volver a casa, tenía que seguir estudiando, y no poda quedarse. Pero le aseguro que tan pronto tuviera la oportunidad, volvería y tal vez la próxima vez que se vieran ya tendría el problema resuelto, tal vez la siguiente ocasión podría traer a Byakuya-san con él. Entonces se fue.  
Gen pasó días y noches pensando el regreso de Senku, le impacientaba estar solo, aun si sus hermanos y hermanas estaban felices de que el joven se llevara sus máquinas con él e intentaban traerlo a sus juegos. Gen prefería dormir durante el día en el fondo de su lago, mientras que en las noches se dedicaba a cantarle a la Luna, preguntándose si Byakuya-san seguiría con ella y si el hombre regresaría pronto para traer a Senku con él.

La siguiente vez que Senku lo visitó era más alto, había crecido un poco según lo que pudo notar. Le había confirmado con ese ligero toque de arrogancia suyo que finalmente había terminado la escuela preparatoria, por lo que podía estar un tiempo más aquí hasta que comenzara la universidad. Gen no entendía mucho, pero sabía que al final se tendría que ir de nuevo, solo esperaba que pudieran hablar antes de que eso ocurriera. Habiendo logrado eso, tal vez lo siguiente sería poder estar del otro lado del velo. Por ahora disfrutaría de su presencia mientras durara.

Senku le contó que finalmente Taiju-chan y Yuzuriha-chan estaban juntos, y eso hizo a Gen muy feliz, le agradaban los amigos de Senku, quien prometió que los traería en cuando pudieran hablar para que le contaran todo. También le dijo que el viaje de Byakuya-san a la Luna se había extendido hacia otras partes del cielo, en lo que Senku llamó, el espacio. Gen estaba feliz de que ya no estuviera en la Luna, tal vez así le sería más fácil volver, aunque no sabía que haría el hombre sin la protección de la misma.  
También le contó sobre su nueva universidad y como le ayudaría a financiar sus proyectos científicos. Aparénteme una rica y gran familia había tratado de contratarlo, pero Senku declinó la oferta, prefería trabajar en lo que le gustaba, aunque encontró que Nanami Ryusui era un aliado conveniente. Los días y noches pasaron tan rápidos y felices como siempre, pero eso también significaba que Senku se tenía que ir, aunque le aseguro que progresaría y que se volverían a encontrar.

La siguiente ocasión en que volvió, había pasado mucho más tiempo y Senku había crecido más. Ya no podía llamarlo muchacho, aún era joven pero, Gen entendió que estaba creciendo en un adulto, le dijo que cumpliría 21 ese año. El tiempo nunca había significado mucho para él, pero ahora estaba ansioso por controlarlo, detenerlo cuando era feliz, adelantarlo cuando estaba solo y romperlo para que Senku no se fuera a ningún lugar. Le dijo que había hecho grandes progresos con un amigo de excelente oído, que estaba cerca de lograrlo, y que de eso estaba seguro.

Gen trató de ser feliz pero, cada vez que pensaba en cómo Senku se iría era miserable. Estaba tan cerca de él, pero aun así él no podía verlo o escucharlo, no podía acercarse o tocarlo, y Gen nunca se había sentido tan solo. Supo que el tiempo se les había acabado nuevamente y no podía evitar sentirse desdichado, no quería escuchar a Senku decir adiós de nuevo.

"Oi Tinkerbell. Tengo que irme, esta vez me iré más tiempo. Yo... Finalmente estoy cerca de cumplir uno de mis sueños ¿sabes?".

Gen no lo sabía. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

"Desde que era niño he deseado ir a la luna".

Gen sintió que su respiración se cortaba ¿¡Qué pasaba con los humanos y su obsesión de ir a la Luna!? Sabía que algún día las almas humanas subirían a la Luna ¡pero nunca espero que los humanos estuvieran tan ansiosos por ir! Esperaba que disfrutaran más tiempo de su mortalidad. 

"Toda mi vida trabaje para ser un científico y construir mi propio cohete para llevar a quien quisiera conmigo. Taiju, Yuzuriha, Byakuya.... Bueno, él ya fue a la luna, pero aún podemos ir a donde sea".

"Senku-chan, no te vayas por favor. No aún".

"Pero descuida. No dejaré de investigar y en cuanto podamos comunicarnos, estoy seguro que podremos buscar la forma de vernos. ¡Incluso podría llevarte algún día a la luna!".

"Senku-chan, yo no puedo ir a la Luna. No tengo alma o corazón como los humanos. El cielo no es para los que son como yo".

"¡Así que espera! Estoy diez mil millones por ciento seguro de que lo conseguiré".

Senku le sonrió, esa sonrisa arrogante, llena de confianza y orgullo. Gen había aprendió que no eran el vano, que podía confiar en la mirada decidida de sus ojos rubí. Así que le creyó.

"Estaré esperando, Senku-chan~".

Cada día y noche que pasaba sin Senku hacían más difícil a Gen conservar su paciencia, quería ser libre, hablarle y que lo viera, quería extender sus brazos y tocarlo. Pero ni siquiera estaba allí. Gen solo podía esperar a la Luna, solo ella le traía consuelo. Se preguntaba si Senku estaría arriba también, si podía verlo desde allí, y si no lo estaba, se preguntó si al ver la Luna se acordaría de él y su promesa de llevarlo a ella.

Nunca había deseado ser un humano antes, nunca había envidiado su alma y corazón, pero ahora era todo lo que Gen quería. Si era un humano podría ser libre, buscaría a Senku, y él podría verlo, escucharlo y tomarlo en sus brazos y Gen lo amaría por siempre. ¡Él lo amaría por siempre! Crecerían y morirían juntos, irían a los cielos juntos y jugarían junto a la Luna por siempre.

En verdad sería feliz si tan solo pudiera hacerle llegar su amor, las palabras que no podían ser escuchadas, él anhelo que no podía ser suprimido. Si pudiera traerlo de vuelta y verlo una vez más, trataría con todas sus fuerzas de hacerle saber su amor. Pero solo podía cantarle a la Luna para que le llevara su amor, que aun sin un corazón o alma humanos, desbordaba de todo su ser.

"Oh, Luna tú que estas en el cielo,  
donde tu luz ve a lo lejos.  
Tú que viajas por el bastó mundo,  
y puedes ver dentro del hogar de las personas.  
Por favor Luna quédate un momento,  
y dime dónde está mi amor".

Gen canto firme y anhelante a través de la noche, lo más cercano que podía estar a la Luna, orando para que encontrara al dueño de sus pensamientos.

"Por favor Luna plateada,  
dile que lo estoy abrazando.  
Aunque sea por un momento,  
déjalo recordar que soñaba conmigo.  
¡Ilumínalo a lo lejos,  
y dile, dile, quien lo está esperando!".

Canto lo más claro y fuerte que podía, para que sus palabras llegaran a la Luna y a su amor. Ella que algún día se lo llevaría a donde nunca podría ir, que cuando menos por un instante, se lo devolviera y le dejara ser suyo.

"Si su alma humana está, de hecho, soñando conmigo,  
¡que el recuerdo lo despierte!.  
¡Luz de Luna por favor, no desaparezcas, no desaparezcas!  
¡Luna, no desaparezcas!".

Gen canto hasta que los primeros rayos del sol pintaron el horizonte, y los últimos vestigios de la Luna se escondían de sus ojos y sus anhelos. Solo esperaba que la Luna, a quien siempre había contado sus confidencias, llevara su confesión a su amado. Ya no estaba triste, porque confiaba en que si la Luna llevaba su mensaje, él volvería a su lado y está vez se jugaría todo. ¡Estarían juntos por siempre o no se verían más!.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pedirle a Jezibaba, quien conocía todos los secretos de las transformaciones, que lo convirtiera en humano. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo, siempre que su amado pudiera verlo, escucharlo, hablarle, abrazarle y amarle.

"¡Jezibaba ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡Conviérteme en humano! ¡Dame un alma y un corazón para estar con quien amo! ¡Te daré lo que sea por ello!".

"¿Quién llama con tanto escándalo? ¿Qué desesperación te aqueja?".

"¡Aquí Jezibaba! En el lago. Por favor, conviérteme en humano".

"¿Oh? Allí estas. Dime. ¿Solo eso es lo que quieres, pequeña cosa bonita?".

Gen no podía verla, solo escuchar su voz. Pero no era algo que lo asustara. Sabía que muchas criaturas preferían no mostrarse.

"Sí. Es todo lo que quiero. ¡Quiero ser humano para estar con él!".

"¡Muy bien! Esa es una cosa muy sencilla. Pero debo advertirte, las cosas con los humanos nunca son fáciles. Cuando seas humano no podrás hablar con aquel que a quien deseas tanto amar y, si él no te ama de vuelta, ambos quedarán malditos".

"¡No puedo aceptar eso! ¡Senku-chan cuenta con que le hable sobre este lugar para su investigación! ¿¡Cómo va a amarme si no puedo serle de ayuda!?".

"Bueno querido, los consorte callados siempre fueron los más estimados".

"No. Si no puedo hacer que Senku me ame, entonces quedara maldito. ¡No puedo permitir eso!". 

Gen estaba desconsolado. Quería estar con Senku más que nada en el mundo, pero no podía arriesgarse a dañarlo.

"¿Es así? Entonces es una lástima".

"¡Espera por favor! Si no puedes dame eso, ¿podrías hacerme subir al cielo con la Luna?".

Estaba seguro de que si subía a la Luna tarde o temprano estaría con Senku.

"Oh, querido. Solo las almas humanas pueden ir allá arriba. Tú no tienes alma o corazón".

Gen sintió que su esperanza se rompía en mil pedazos con cada palabra de la mujer.

"¡Entonces, por favor! Hazme dormir profundamente, no quiero recordarlo y vivir sufriendo eternamente. ¡Te lo suplico!".

"¡Muy bien! Puedo hacer eso por ti cariño, solo te costará tus bonitas joyas y un poco de tu belleza".

"Está bien, puedes tomar lo que quieras".

Gen solo pudo escuchar a la mujer reír. Pronto se sintió pesado, más pesado de lo que nunca se había sentido. Lo único que lo mantuvo ligeramente consiente fue el ardiente dolor en su mejilla izquierda. Trató de abrir sus ojos por última vez, pero alrededor estaba tan oscuro. Estaba llegando a las profundidades de su lago, más y más abajo del castillo de su padre, más abajo de lo que había estado nunca. El agua estaba tan fría. Todo lo que pudo ver era la Luna que empezaba a mostrar su rostro, esperaba que cuando menos, su amor hubiera podido ser escuchado por Senku, aun si no salía de sus labios. Pronto no pudo sentir nada más y se quedó profundamente dormido.

___________________  
Desde el día en que había ido a ese bosque, Senku había soñado con agua. Podía escucharla, olerla, sentirla. Pero había algo más, algo que siempre se escapada de su mente al despertar, y no importaba cuanto tratara, se escurría de sus dedos como el agua a su alrededor. Estaba seguro que alguien le cantaba, la voz le hablaba dulce y cálida, pero no podía identificarla, no podía recordar las palabras. Siempre podía dormir mejor cuando estaba en el bosque, y empezaba a pensar que el mismo bosque lo reclamaba. Pero, al final, todo se desvanecía en la neblina de la mañana junto con el sueño.

Pero esa noche había sido diferente, todo se sentía tan real, la voz que lo llamaba, que cantaba para él. Trató de buscar la fuente del sonido, él sabía, la conocía. Pero no podía encontrarla, ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarla. Todo lo que podía ver era la luna, insistente, acusadora, pero al final, benévola. Se despertó empapado en sudor frio, sacudido con fuerza mientras otra voz, casi igual de familiar pero infinitamente más molesta que la de su sueño, lo llamaba.

"¡Oi Senku! ¡Despierta! ¿Estás bien? Estabas gritando hermano".

Se despertó lo suficiente para ver a su compañero de laboratorio Chrome, quien tenía un rostro mitad preocupado, mitad curioso. Senku se había quedado, como muchas otras veces, dormido en el laboratorio, y por lo que podía ver, apenas amanecía afuera. No se había dado cuenta que había estado gritando, era una suerte que a esta hora nadie estuviera en el campus aún.

"Estoy bien".

"¿Mal sueño?". Preguntó su amigo abiertamente curioso.

"Extraño. Supongo".

Realmente no quería hablar de eso. Necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas, su cabeza aún zumbaba, no estaba de humor para las mil y un preguntas.

"¿Tiene que ver con ese tal Gen?".

"No es na... Espera ¿¡Qué!?¿Qué dijiste?".

Senku se sintió frío y estaba seguro que el aire había abandonado sus pulmones de golpe. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, necesitaba escuchar lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

"Bueno, no dejabas de gritar el nombre. Así que asumí que se trataba de eso y... ¡Diablos Senku estás muy pálido! ¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Necesitas que llame a Ruri? Porque estoy seguro que abrirá la enfermería si se lo preguntamos, y nos matará si no vamos. Algo a nada mal contigo amigo".

"No. No. Estoy bien, no es nada".

"Bueno… Si tú lo dices. Solo recuerda que debes recoger a tu papá del aeropuerto hoy. Si no te sientes bien puedo llevarlos, ya sabes".

"¡Tsk! No es problema, estoy bien. Debo irme ya".

"De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado. La leona va a matarme si sabe que deje morir a su primo favorito ¿Ok?".

Senku salió sin responder. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no enloquecer. Gen. ¡Por supuesto que conocía ese nombre! ¡Por supuesto que era la causa de todos sus problemas! Nunca lo había escuchado hasta el día de hoy, pero cuando lo hizo, fue como una realización, una epifanía. De pronto todo hizo clic en su cabeza. Las pequeñas risas burlonas, los molestos “Senku-chan~”, en ese empalagoso tono que le hizo querer apretar los dientes con fuerza.

Lo conocía. ¡Claro que lo conocía! Desde el primer día que entró a ese bosque y lo sintió cerca del lago. Cuando estaba tan conmocionado por su reconocimiento, cuando le advirtió un billón de veces que su nombre no era Tinkerbell, “Es Gen, ya deberías saberlo Senku-chan~”, eso había dicho. Por supuesto que debía saberlo, ¿cómo podía no conocer a la presencia que lo acompañó día y noche en ese desquiciante lugar carente de lógica? Cuando escuchaba atentamente cada explicación que probablemente no entendía, pero que alimentaba una curiosidad que competía con la suya.

Ahora recordaba, podía ver su silueta en el agua, cuando caminaba delicadamente sobre ella para formar pequeñas ondas que delataban su presencia. Ahora podía escuchar claramente la voz que lo arrullaba a través de la bruma del sueño, visible en su inconsciente a través de los rayos de luna que se filtraban en sus párpados. Ahora lo recordaba, dejando su toque ligero con la llegada del roció matutino.

Sin darse suena de cómo, ya había llegado al aeropuerto. Buscó atento la figura familiar, que por supuesto ya había corrido lo suficiente para embestirlo mientras los aprisionaba con un brazo y revolvía su de por sí ya desordenado cabello con el otro.

"Oi. ¿No estás muy viejo para estar jugando?".

El hombre lo soltó finalmente, y Senku pensó que no había cambiado prácticamente nada pese a los años transcurridos. Eso relajó un poco su tenso corazón.

"Tienes años sin ver a tu viejo padre, ¿y es así como lo recibes?".

"Parece que el espacio te ha dejado mimado. Espero que hayas traído muestras interesantes".

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Tienes que creer más en tu padre Senku".

"Bien, bien. Ahora vamos al auto, te llevaré a casa".

"Tan frío y eficiente como siempre. Antes podemos tome un café. Estás conociendo a una amiga".

Sin esperar respuesta fue arrastrado a un pequeño establecimiento dentro del aeropuerto, donde fue bombardeado con preguntas sobre la universidad, sus amigos, salud y proyectos. Sin embargo, aun cuando Senku estaba feliz de ver a su padre, solo la mitad de su atención estaba en ello. Y por supuesto, esto no podía pasar desapercibido de su padre.

"Así que... ¿Qué reclama los pensamientos del genio más grande del siglo lo suficiente como para alejarlo de su viejo padre?".

"Nada. Sólo pensaba en una investigación especialmente complicada". Respondió evitando la mirada inquisitiva de su padre al cerrar los ojos en lo que esperaba fuera su mejor cara de apatía y desinterés.

"¡Oh, ya veo! Así que, ¿esta investigación tiene nombre y rostro? ¿O la criatura hechicera que atrapó a mi hijo debe permanecer en el anonimato?".

Senku hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no derramar el café caliente en su boca y suprimir el furioso sonrojo que amenazaba con hacer hervir su rostro.

"¡No se trata de eso! ¡Es solo la investigación de ese extraño bosque!". Contestó a la defensiva.

Sin embargo, no se le pasó desapercibido que la mirada de su padre pasó de alegría burlesca, a algo que Senku no pudo identificar. Algo más suave y preocupante.

"Oh chico. ¿Esto tiene que ver la presencia del lago?".

"No".

"Senku...".

"Solo eran problemas de acústica, ya casi lo tengo resuelto. Estoy diez mil millones por ciento seguro de que pronto comprenderé todo".

"¿Es por eso que has estado postergando decirles a los demás que tu cohete está listo?".

"¡Yo no! No...".

"Senku. ¿Es por eso que no has vuelto al lago en el bosque?".

La miraba en el rostro de su padre era de absoluta preocupación. Senku lo encontró tan ilógico, sentirse tan asfixiado por sus cuestionamientos, tan repentinamente que simplemente no podía callar.

"No está listo. No está ni aún paso de estar resuelto, yo... ¿¡Qué se supone que le diga!? ¡Ha estado esperando tanto tiempo y nunca puedo ofrecer nada nuevo! Debiste sentir su decepción la última vez que no pude lograr nada".

De pronto se sentía muy cansado, suponía que la privación del sueño pasaba factura ahora.

"Creo que no puedo comparar mi conocimiento de él con el tuyo pero. Me parece que es más feliz con la compañía y el reconocimiento de su existencia que con los resultados de tu investigación".

"No puedo volver para dejarlo de nuevo con las manos vacías".

"¿Es así? Bueno, cuando menos deberías decírselo en lugar de evitarlo. Gen es un joven encantador, no merece tal incertidumbre".

"Lo sé, pero yo... ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué dijiste!? Pensé que tu no....".

"Bueno, digamos que la luna me trajo algo de claridad. Pero ese no es el punto aquí chico".

"Entonces se supone que deje todo y haga un viaje infernal para… ¿Qué exactamente? ¿Decirle que lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada por él? ".

"Eso solo lo sabrás cuando llegues allá. Además, ya estás en un aeropuerto, podrías tomar un vuelo ahora mismo. No es tan complicado, tienes mi tarjeta de crédito de todos modos".

La comprensión de las palabras de su padre tardo un momento en ser procesada, parecía tan sencillo cuando salía de su boca. Al final Senku no pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír ante la mirada alegre e inmutable de su padre.

"Sí. Estoy diez mil millones por ciento seguro de que lo sabré al llegar".

"Eso suena más como el pequeño Senku que arrastraba su peluche de Doraemon a todo lados, el cual personalmente prefiero". Vitoreo su padre.

"Tengo un vuelo que tomar. Dile a Lilian que nos introduciremos la próxima vez. Pero no pienses que voy a llamarle mamá".

"Está bien. Siempre que me disculpes con Gen por enviarle a un hijo tan necio, y dile que puede llamarme padre".

Senku se despido del hombre que había sido su padre por tanto tiempo y corrió a buscar el vuelo más próximo.

Cuando finalmente llegó al bosque, ya había anochecido y no podía ver con calidad, pero supo inmediatamente que algo estaba mal. Llegó hasta el lago donde vivía Gen pero no pudo sentir nada allí, aun si lo llamó hasta que sus pulmones ardieron no hubo respuesta. Pero no podía hacer nada más, lo llamó hasta que las gráciles y curiosas figuras asomaban sus rostros del agua a la luz de la luna, pero ninguna era Gen. Cuando trató de hablar con ellas y preguntarles donde estaba él, las cabezas volvían a sumergirse.  
Senku sintió que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho con dolor y preocupación, pero por más que removió las aguas, no pudo encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

"¡Oh! Pobre criatura, no hay manera de que te escuche ahora". La voz no tenía rostro ni forma, pero a estas alturas Senku no se asustaba fácilmente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

"Bueno, bueno. El pobre era tan miserable al sentir que su amor no podía consolidarse, que simplemente decidió dormir para siempre".

"¿Cómo lo despierto?".

"Bueno eso es fácil. Te lo diré si me consigues un par de rosas azules".

"Rosas azules. Lo tengo".

"¡Excelente! Ahora, no demores mucho o envejecerás antes de ver a tu lindo amado".

Senku sabía que las rosas no era azules de manera natural, pensó que una solución sencilla sería teñir las rosa blancas dejándolas alimentarse de agua con colorante azul. Pero no sabía si la voz le castigará por su artimaña, no podía arriesgarse a que no le dijera como despertar a Gen. Afortunadamente, las figuras que ahora estaba seguro eran las hermanas y hermanos de Gen, habían decidido guiarle hasta su objetivo. Aunque no por ello se lo dejarían fácil, probablemente molestas por causarle tantos problemas a su hermano menor.

Senku agradecía haberse dejado arrastrar por Kohaku y Tsukasa a correr de vez en cuando, de lo contrario su falta de condición física lo habría matado ya. Cuando finalmente encontró las dichosas rosas azules estas crecían, por supuesto, en la ladera de un precipicio inclinado. Le tomó varios intentos armar un elevador de poleas lo suficientemente seguro para bajar y subir por ellas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lago durante la siguiente noche, la voz estaba extasiada por las molestas rosas. Entonces supo que había valido la pena.

"¡Excelente! ¡Realmente excelente!".

"Sí, sí. Ahora, ¿cómo despierto a Gen?".

"Bueno eso es muy sencillo. Solo tienes que bajar y encontrarlo en las profundidades del lago, cuando llegues a él debes jurarle amor eterno y, si él jura de vuelta. ¡Entonces serán libres! Ah, pero debo advertirte, si fallas ambos quedarán malditos. Tu amado no podrá volver a dormir, no podrá ser humano, ni estar con su padre o hermanos, y sólo podrá traer muerte a los hombres. Tú por otra parte, morirás en sus manos y nunca podrás ir al cielo con la Luna".

"¿Cómo llegó al fondo? Esto es un lago, he entrado antes y no mide ni más de dos metros".

"Solo tienes que esperar a la noche cuando la Luna esté llena para entrar, justo cuando se pose en el centro del lago. Pero no puedes salir del bosque hasta entonces. ¡Espero que tus pulmones aguanten querido!".

Senku supo que la voz no volvería cuando vio desaparecer las rosas. Correcto, aún tenía tiempo hasta la luna llena. No sabía que tan profundo necesitaba ir para encontrar a Gen, pero debía buscar la manera de fabricar un tanque de oxígeno rudimentario, la presión del agua también era un factor preocupante, pero sólo podía confiar en que todo fuera bien. Aun si nunca había tenido la suerte de su lado, tenía la lógica y, si algo había aprendido, era que este lugar no era ilógico, simplemente funcionaba bajón su propia lógica.

Cuando el día finalmente llegó Senku estaba listo, o tan listo como se podía estar. Pero no había dudas en su mente, estaba diez mil millones por ciento convencido de que despertaría a Gen y lo traería de vuelta consigo.

Descender había sido más complicado de lo que pensaba. Era una fortuna que hubiera logrado crear una luz tan potente que resistiera exitosamente el agua porque, después del enorme palacio en lago, la profundidad parecía eliminar cualquier rastro de luz. Y para bien o para mal, la presión del agua no era un problema, el frío en cambio, era un asunto diferente. No tenía tiempo para la hipotermia ahora, tampoco tenía el aire suficiente, así que se obligó a bajar rápidamente.

Sus piernas dolían, sus pulmones ya empezaban a arder por la falta de oxígeno puro, pero sintió que finalmente estaba llegando. Cuando logró verlo sintió que el esfuerzo realmente había valido la pena. Era justo como lo recordaba en sus sueños, tal vez la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda era nueva, pero Senku sintió que le sentaba bien.

Llegó justo frente a él, era el momento de la verdad. Consciente de que no podía hablar en el agua, había ideado una estrategia para jurar su amor eterno a Gen. Realmente debía agradecer a Yuzuriha, Ruri y Ryusui haberlo arrastrado tantas veces al ballet. En realidad, debía agradecer mucho a sus amigos por ayudarlo indirectamente a llegar hasta aquí. Recordaba perfectamente que en el teatro sin diálogos del ballet, los gestos de manos y expresiones faciales lo eran todo. Por supuesto a diferencia del príncipe del Lago de los cisnes, estaba seguro que le juraría amor eterno a la persona correcta.

Con la palma de la mano izquierda sobre su corazón, y los dedos índice y medio alzados hacia la luna en su mano derecha, prometió solemnemente amarlo por siempre. Cuando Gen abrió sus ojos no pudo evitar sonreír de alivio.

_______________________  
Cuando abrió sus ojos, no podía creer que estuviera despierto. Y sobre todo, no podía creer que Senku estuviera frente a él. No entendía que pasaba, aún estaba al fondo del lago, pero Senku, él estaba allí, y él estaba... ¡Oh, dioses! ¡Él estaba allí!.

"¡Senku-chan! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ¿¡Qué piensas que estás haciendo!?".

Por supuesto no esperaba tener respuesta. No sólo porque estuvieran en el fondo del agua, donde los humanos no podían hablar, o respirar. Si no porque sabía que Senku no podía verlo o escucharlo, pero aun así, no podía evitar mirar el gesto que Senku estaba haciendo, conocía perfectamente el significado de ello. Pero no podía ser, Senku no debería estar allí, no debería estar jurando eso.

"¡Senku-chan tienes que salir de aquí! Yo estaré bien, ¡pero tú necesitas aire!".

Gen estaba alarmado por la fragilidad del humano, impulsivamente lo tomó del brazo alzado para llevarlo de vuelta. Pero Senku se resistió y Gen no pudo moverlo de su lugar, no sólo la falta de aire, el agua era demasiado helada y... Y entonces se dio cuenta.

"¡Senku-chan! ¡Puedo tocarte! ¿¡Puedes verme? ¿Oírme!?".

El joven le dio un giño para asegurarle que estaba en lo correcto y Gen se quedó estático, totalmente perdido en los ojos rubí que finalmente podían devolverle la mirada. Senku lo miró fijamente, hablando sin necesidad de palabras, sus ojos le pedían que confiara y le prometían que todo estaba bien con esa confianza arrogante que le sentaba tan bien. Gen le creyó. Sin más demoras imitó el gesto del hombre frente a él.

"Te amaré por siempre, Senku-chan~".

Senku sonrió y finalmente dejó que Gen lo guiara a la salida. Todo sería perfecto y muy romántico si su amado no se hubiera desmayado por la falta de aire y el frío. Era una suerte que pudiera tocarlo ahora, de lo contrario no tendría modo de sacarlo del lago. ¡Él absolutamente no estaba perdiendo a su enamorado justo ahora!.

"Senku-chan, si no despiertas ahora. ¡Te juro que..!".

No tuvo que continuar su amenaza cuando vio al joven toser violentamente mientras volvía a llenarse aire los pulmones. Gen sintió su cuerpo relajarse del alivio.

"Dame un respiro. Acabo de tener una mágica cruzada heroica, sin la suerte de mi lado debo agregar".

"No necesitas cosas como la suerte Senku-chan~".

"Eso es correcto. ¡Diez mil millones de puntos para ti! No necesito suerte si estas a mi lado".

Gen sintió que definitivamente su rostro estaba rojo ahora, aun si no tienda sangre que subiera a su cabeza. Soltó instintivamente al hombre joven en sus brazos para cubrir su rostro, recibiendo un quejido audible de parte del otro debido al golpe contra el suelo. Bien, se lo merecía. ¡Esa sonrisa definitivamente era un crimen! ¡Una afrenta a la cordura! Y allí estaba el criminal sentándose como si nada.

"Bien, ahora. Byakuya me pidió que lo disculparas por no venir. Pero estoy seguro que se molestará si no te llevo a su boda".

"¿¡Byakuya-san se casa!? ¡No dejes que mis hermanas lo escuchen! Me alegra tanto que haya podido volver de la Luna".

"Sip. Así que empaca tus cosas Tinkerbell, nos vamos a casa".

Gen habría replicado por el nombre, de no ser porque un tema más apremiante ocupaba su mente.

"Senku-chan yo... Yo sigo sin ser humano. No tengo alma ni corazón, no podré ir a la Luna contigo. Ni siquiera puedo irme de aquí".

"La bruja dijo que seriamos libres si juramos amor, así que no debe habar problema".

"Aun así yo no…". Gen quería protestar hasta que fue interrumpido.

"Lo demás tampoco es problema. ¿Creo recordar que nos juramos amor eterno hace unos minutos? No sé cómo funciona para ustedes, pero los humanos creemos que cuando dos personas se aman, comparte su corazón y su alma. ¡Estoy diez mil millones por ciento seguro que es suficiente para los dos!".

"¡Senku-chan!".

Gen no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su amado. ¡Este hombre era demasiado!.

"Además, siempre puedo llevarte a la luna en mi recién terminado cohete. Y si no desean recibirnos a ambos en el cielo… ¡Siempre podemos ir juntos al infierno!". Le aseguró mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos. Gen nunca se había sentido más cálido y seguro en su vida.

"¿Entonces deberíamos irnos?".

"Sip~. Ah, pero antes hay algo que debo hacer Senku-chan".

Gen sabía que no tenía un corazón y alma humana, pero aun así amaba a Senku. Como también sabía que no había sangre en su cuerpo, pero aun así tenía una familia. Fue agradable y nostálgico quitarse su manto de agua, pero de todos modos lo dobló con cuidado y lo dejó ir al interior del lago, renunciado a la inmortalidad y protección que le brindaban, renunciado al único modo de ver a los suyos.

"Hermanas, hermanos, padre. Gracias por cuidar de mí todo este tiempo, debo irme ahora. Iré a la Luna y, aunque tal vez ya no los vea, estoy seguro que ella les enviará mi amor".

Gen se levantó, mirando con cariño los reflejos brillantes de sus hermanos y hermanas en el agua. Se despidió por última vez del lago y del bosque antes de volver al lado de Senku.

"¿Listo para ir a casa Tinkerbell?".

"¡Senku-chan eres tan malo! Tienes tanta suerte de que este enamorado de ti~".

"Es cierto. La tengo".

Así que por primera vez en toda su existencia, Gen abandono el único lugar que había conocido. Pero era feliz al sentir la calidez de la mano que le sostenía, la que estaba segura nunca lo dejaría solo de nuevo. Silenciosamente agradeció a la Luna llevar su mensaje y traerle a su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije, final feliz. Sí, deje en el aire que pasa porque Gen no es exactamente humano, pero quiero pensar que como dijo Senku, al compartir su alma y corazón con él, ambos pudieron ascender algún día a los cielos. Final feliz!  
> No pregunten como hizo Senku para pasar a Gen por el aeropuerto porque no sé. Bueno, digamos que Ryusui le ayudo y dejémoslo por la paz. 
> 
> Mejor concentremos en lo lindo que es Byakuya y en como será el mejor suegro que Gen pueda pedir!. También creo que notaron que me gusta la idea de una gran familia Ishigami, con Ruri y Kohaku siendo las primas protectoras de Senku, creo que adorarían a Gen, ni hablar de Suika. 
> 
> Plus, si quieren escuchar Rusalka yo recomiendo la versión de 1961 con Milada Šbrtová como Rusalka, que pueden encontrarla en Youtube. Pero si les interesa solo el aria a la luna, (que viene siendo básicamente lo que canto Gen), algunas de mis elecciones personales son con Renée Fleming, Lucía Poop y Patricia Janečková, por cierto, en checo el aria se llama "Měsíčku na nebi hlubokém", pero también la encuentran como "Song to the Moon". Y, aunque aun falta, la Met Opera trasmitirá gratuitamente en su pagina web esta opera con Renée Fleming el 18 de noviembre. 
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer. ❤


End file.
